Reunion
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Twelve years after their failed wedding attempt, Cristina and Burke run into each other at the grocery store. They decide to have dinner from there. Cristina/Burke, mentions of past Cristina/Owen.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Grey's Anatomy and never will. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Author's Note**: Written for the greys_exchange ficathon at LiveJournal.

* * *

Cristina Yang-Hunt hurried to get into the store before it started raining. Logan was expecting her to be home soon, and she didn't want to be late.

"Cristina"? asked Preston Burke. He hadn't expected to run into her at the store today, or at all actually.

"Burke?" The shocked Cristina had no idea what to say. She had no clue he was back in Seattle.

"How are you?" Burke had just stopped by the store to grab some bread. Running into his ex-fiance hadn't been part of the plan.

Cristina's hands were shaking, but she tried to hide it. She didn't want Preston Burke to know how much he still affected her. "I'm fine. I just came to get dinner." Cristina couldn't remember what she was supposed to get now.

Preston felt nervous. He missed Cristina, despite telling himself not to. "I'll leave you to your shopping." He didn't know if he could move, though. Burke had no clue how he was still standing because his legs felt shaky.

"You married?" Cristina asked, ignoring what he had just said. She fought the urge to cringe. Why had she just asked that? It was none of her business.

Preston shook his head. "Divorced. What about you?" He had no desire to talk about his failed marriage.

Cristina did cringe this time and tears came to her eyes. "Widowed," she explained. It still hurt to think about Owen sometimes.

"I'm so sorry, Cristina." Preston was guilty now. He shouldn't have asked her. He wasn't with Cristina anymore. It had been twelve years since he last saw her.

"Thanks, Burke. It's been a year and a half, but I'm starting to move on." There were still days where Cristina wanted to curl up in a ball and not go anywhere, but she had a son, her friends, and the job at Seattle Grace.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" Burke impusively questioned. He could have kicked himself. Why did he ask? That was stupid. Cristina obviously didn't love him anymore.

Cristina smiled. She was happy he had asked her. "I can't tonight. I have to get home to my son, Logan." As it was, her five year old was probably going to be whining and asking for a puppy when she did get home.

Burke nearly did a double take. Cristina was a mother? He couldn't picture her with a baby. She had changed so much since their near wedding. "Why don't you both come over tomorrow? I'll give you my address. What do you think?"

Cristina didn't even take a minute to think it over. "Yes, we'll come over. Logan will be pretty excited to meet someone new." What had she just agreed to? Too late to back out now, anyway.

Cristina and Burke exchanged phone numbers and then an address, then went their separate ways. Cristina didn't pay attention to her surroundings in the store and accidentally bumped into a shelf because she was still in shock.

The next day, Cristina got off from work and hurried home to pick up Logan. She was actually excited about seeing Burke again. Cristina didn't even care that her hands were tingling from the excitement.

While Logan put his shoes on and started to tie them, Cristina waited impatiently in the foyer because she wanted to go. She tapped her foot on the floor several times.

"Come on, Mommy," Logan said as soon as he finished tying his shoes. The five year old was excited to meet the man his mother seemed thrilled to see.

The Yang-Hunts arrived at Preston's house about forty minutes later. They hit every single red light, something that deeply irritated Cristina.

She let Logan ring the doorbell, since that was something he loved. Cristina had a feeling she'd miss the bell anyway, with the way her hands were shaking. Why was she so nervous? She strongknew/strong Burke.

"Hello, Cristina. And you must be Logan," Burke said when he opened the door. He had just finished cooking dinner. Since he was sweating, he could blame it on that. It definitely wasn't his nerves. Really.

"Hi, Dr. Burke. I'm Logan. Do you have a TV so I can watch cartoons?" Logan got straight down to business. He didn't sense the tension between the two adults.

Both Cristina and Burke laughed. The awkwardness was gone. Cristina should have scolded her son, but he was too funny sometimes. How was she supposed to punish Logan?

"Yes, I do. Let's eat first, though. You hungry?" Burke asked. He liked this kid already.

Logan nodded as he and Cristina followed Burke into his big kitchen.

Cristina and Burke talked and laughed their entire way through dinner. Logan interjected whenever possible, but he mostly stayed quiet and ate. Even he tell that the two doctors were reconnecting.

After dinner, the three filed into the living room so Logan could watch his cartoons. Cristina and Burke's conversations continued. They talked about everything that occurred in that twelve years since their break-up.

"I'm sorry I ended our relationship like I did," Burke told her. He needed to apologize to Cristina. This was very important to him.

"Even though I didn't want to, I forgve you," Cristina reluctantly admitted. She still loved Burke. Why hadn't she figured that out yesterday? She was so stupid sometimes.

That's when Burke made a bold move. He leaned over and kissed Cristina. She began to kiss him back. Logan was so engrossed in his cartoon that he didn't even notice that his mother and Burke were making out.

"Will you give me another chance? I love you," Burke said to her.

"Yes. I love you too," Cristina replied. She couldn't believe that she and Burke were getting back together. She kissed him again.

That night was a new beginning for Cristina Yang-Hunt and Preston Burke.

They never married, but that was perfeclty fine for the couple. Cristina and Burke loved each other and that's all that mattered to them.

The story of their new beginning was told once a year (by Burke, because Cristina wasn't a hopeless romantic) to Logan and daughters Molly and Lola.

Cristina and Preston's lives changed forever all because of a chance encounter at the grocery store.


End file.
